Keyblade High School
by KeyBlader99
Summary: Having a crush on the girl of your dreams is legit, right? Even if she has a boyfriend, right? Then, something happened to change that. But, I did the same thing for Roxas. I forgot who she was. Even though she forgot her boyfriend, I hadn't a clue about her. Well, that's life, huh?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Intro**

****I had been at Keyblade High School for a while now. I found friends, and got a crush on a girl. Problem was, she already had a boyfriend, who happened to be a jerk. I had my best friend Roxas, but he was with Namine half the day. And with school, I could barely talk to her. Her name is Kairi, and my name's Sora. We're freshman at Keyblade High, and I liked her. And with the war... Maybe something will spark.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas and I just sat under the shade of a tree in the center of a huge grassfield. My twin leaned against the bark and stared at the clouds.

"Thinkin' of Namine?" I teased.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Too Nervous to Talk to Kairi. Have you seen how much you stutter?"

He had a point. I bit back a curse. Roxas flicked his head to the left, and I saw Kairi. I just watched her with Riku, her ass, her breasts, her...

_No, bad Sora. Remember, you have an unbreakable will. You are not Roxas. You do not let these thoughts cloud your... um, thoughts, _I thought.

The bell rang. Here's my schedule:

History

Keyblade Lessons (lucky me)

English

Science

Drama (don't ask)

free period

Magic (with Riku)

Roxas and I got home to see our black mage cousin Vivi sobbing into his brother Zidane's jeans. The genome's tail was slowly patting him.

"He finished FFIX," he said.

I nodded. The doorbell rang, and my twin just shoved me towards it. I opened the door, and looked up.

"Rinoa! _Great _to see you!" I said rather loudly, and it worked.

My older brother Squall was taking Rinoa out in seconds. Vivi just about calmed down, then my sister Aeris came into the room.

"WHY AERIS WHY!?" he yelled, latching into her arms. She sighed, remembering when the poor guy watched the character Aeris die in FFVII.

Zidane examined where Vivi's head used to be.

"Dammit... Remember you two, this never happened," he said threateningly.

I nodded innocently. Zidane rushed upstairs to change his pants, while I switched on Naruto.

Next morning, Roxas and I sprinted to catch the bus. I panicked when the bus began moving. Roxas and I jumped onto the poles, and began pounding frantically on the window. I came face to face with Squall's middle finger. I saw him making out with Rinoa. Zidane was opening the window, and we slipped in without the driver noticing. I sighed in relief, and looked to the right. My hand touched someone else's, and my luck had taken a turn. The person was Kairi.

I slapped my head while letting go. _Stupid! What the hell is wrong with you!? You touched the greatest jerk in the world's girlfriend! Stupid!_

__Kairi then grabbed my hand. She looked at me with those violet eyes. I still couldn't believe she and Namine weren't twins.

"We can hold hands. We're friends, right?" she said.

I slowly nodded, other hand reaching for my... y'know. We remained in this position until the bus reached school. She let go, and smiled at me before leaving.

At home, Namine stepped in with Roxas.

"HEY EVERYONE! ROXAS BROUGHT A LADY FRIEND!" I yelled.

I gave Roxas the job of introducing Namine to the whole household. Aeris, me, Uncle Laguna, cousin Yuna, other cousin Selphie, Zidane, Vivi, Squall (along with Rinoa), _other_cousin Seifer, Aeris's boyfriend Zack, Terra, and of course, my mom Tifa and my dad Cloud.

"You have a huge family," Namine said.

"I know," Roxas and I said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

I chilled with Kingdom Hearts on a typical Saturday morning. Zidane watched from the couch. Yuffie came in with a typical shuriken on her shoulder.

_How the hell do you carry that thing? _I thought to myself.

The doorbell rang, and Vivi tripped over to get it.

"HI KAIRI!" I heard him yell.

I rushed over. And saw Riku.

"... And Riku," he added, leaving.

"What brings you here?" I asked, sideways glancing at Kairi.

"Just wanna hang out with my _best _friend," he said, forcing out _best_.

"... We're friends?"

Kairi giggled. Riku snorted angrily under his breath. Zidane stood with me, elbow on my shoulder with a half-eaten cookie in his hand. He pointed his tail at Riku.

"Dafuq's he doin' here?" he asked.

"Apparently we're friends," I replied, welcoming the pair in.

The two started making out right at the base of the stairs. I watched Zidane think of a way to get up the stairs and interrupt them at the same time. I wished for an accident of some sort break them apart. Zidane stepped back as far as possible, and charged.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled.

They broke apart just in time for him to tumble up the stairs. He groaned, yet he miraculously made it to the top. I facepalmed.

"Epic fail," I muttered.

"Not... completely... Mission accomplished... both... of them..." he huffed.

Selphie came into the room, and saw the results. Her jaw dropped.

"Roxas, wanna go to Walmart?" I called up.

"Fine!" he said, obviously annoyed.

A couple minutes later, Kairi was between me and my blond twin.

"Gonna buy a tux?" she asked.

"Why the hell would I- Holy f*ck."

I had totally forgotten about prom. My mom, Tifa Lockheart Strife, was making me go.

"You'll become a man and meet someone!" she had said.

We purchased the stupid tuxes, Roxas mumbling profanity the whole time.

Zidane began panicking when we got home.

"I totally forgot about prom! Aunt Tifa's gonna- Hey! Is that for me?"

"Uh huh," Kairi said, holding up a third tux. Zidane sighed in relief, and said, "Now, who will I ask to the dance?"

"How about that one chick? What was her name... Oh, Garnet?" Roxas said, totally teasing the genome.

"Th-that's not funny Roxas!" he said, turning a bright red color.

"Why not? You two are _perfect _for each other!" Kairi agreed.

Vivi came out of the kitchen, an obvious grin on his oscure face.

"You should, Zidane! You get to dance, and-"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I DANCING WITH THE BABE!" he yelled.

"Aw, come on!"

"Please, Zidane?"

I got an idea. "Bet you five bucks you can't."

He sighed. "_Fine. _I'll get the stupid date..."

The small group cheered for me. I grinned, but one thing nagged at the back of my head. Kairi had Riku (the bastard), Roxas had Namine, and Vivi was too young.

Who was _I _going to ask?


	4. Chapter 4

My dad adjusted my tux on prom night. I coulda sworn it was soaked in sweat.

"How did you... breath in this?" I gasped.

"Magic, Sora. Just... Magic," he said, spiky hair jabbing at my chest.

Mom smiled when she saw me and Roxas. I knew that smile. She knew something I didn't.

"What is it this time, Mom?" I asked irritably.

"Riku's on a vacation to Traverse Town," she said, smiling wider.

I gulped. "Where is this going?"

"Kairi needs a date, and so do you."

"O-Okay."

She sighed, knowing she had to give it to me.

"She wants to go to the dance with _you, _mister," she said.

My jaw dropped. Roxas began cracking up. Zidane came downstairs.

"How... the hell... do ya _move _in something this stiff?" he gasped out.

Dad shot a spark at the tux. Zidane took a deep breath, and relaxed. His tail curled up in relief.

"That's better," he said.

He looked at me, and then at a laughing Roxas. He talked sarcastically.

"Oh, Sora got a date with Kairi? Roxas, why do you tease the poor guy? It's bad enough he has to cope with Riku, and-"

Roxas stopped laughing. "No, it's not that. He actually _did _get a date with Kairi. Riku's in Traverse Town!"

Zidane fainted. At that moment, Garnet came in, and gasped at the knocked out Zidane Tribal.

"What the f*ck happened here?" she asked.

"I'm... goin' with Kairi to prom," I answered.

She turned to me crossly. "_Why? _Isn't she going with Riku?"

"He's on vacation," Roxas butted in.

She raised her eyebrows, and Zidane came to. "Evenin' Dagger..."

"My name is _Garnet. _You stopped calling me Dagger in sixth grade!" she said, a bit angry.

"Sorry... kinda... sleepy... woah..." and the genome was out once more.

Roxas and I got the job of carrying him to school. Before we left, Dad wanted to talk to me and Roxas. Kairi and Namine patiently waited.

"Remember, the food speaks secrets," he said.

As we carried Zidane, I clarified something.

"You're-you're not sisters, right?" I managed to ask.

"Mm-hm," both said at the same time.

"Wow."

Zidane woke up, and hopped off, and I yelled out, "YES!"

The guy's tail shot up straight when he saw Garnet. I laughed at him, and then two hands placed themselves on my shoulders.

"'Sup, Sora?" Squall asked.

I jumped back in shock.

"Hey Squall. Rinoa's lookin' nice tonight," I said, getting over his trying to scare me.

Squall's hair was its usual way, with some hair combed backwards, and the rest hanging over his face. I used to think he was emo before he met Rinoa. His favorite word was "Whatever."

"We should get to school," Zidane said, trying to keep an upbeat attitude. "Oh, and Sora, you owe me five bucks."

"Ff*ck," I muttered, handing him the cash.

Zidane laughed, but Garnet was confused. "Why do you owe him-"

"He only asked you out because of five stupid dollars," I mumbled to her.

"Oh. Thank you," she said, blushing.

I grinned as we came to the gym's entrance. We walked in, and the place was like a real life Facebook. Groups of people talked _everywhere._

"How the f*ck are we gonna get to the punch!?" Zidane yelled.

"Improvise," Roxas said, snaking through.

He came back with ice cream exclusively from Destiny Islands. He gave one to each of the girls.

"Why don't _we _get some?" Zidane whined.

"Remember what Dad said?" Squall whispered to him.

"Oh."

I saw what he meant. Truth had been mixed in. One drop, and all your secrets came pouring out of your mouth. Roxas winked at me. No wonder he gave the stuff to the girls. A dose of that, and they'll be blabbering until prom's over.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the bench outside with Roxas.

"What I can't believe is that _you _figured out the secret before I did. I mean, I'm the smart one!" I told him.

"Says who?" he replied, grinning at me.

Zidane came out, blushing heavily.

"Garnet... she... she..." he huffed.

"She... she... What?" Roxas imitated, wiping fake sweat off his brow.

"We're kinda in a relationship now..." he mumbled.

"YOU LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled.

"Oh man, Rusty's gonna kill me now..." Zidane said.

"Why?" Roxas asked, shaking Zidane's hand furiously.

"He's... kind of her dad..." he added.

Roxas deflated. Kairi came out of the gym. She saw me, and smiled.

"There you are!" she said.

"Um... Hi?" I said unsteadily.

"Come on, hon! The slow dance is on, and I don't wanna miss it!" she said, dragging me back into the gym.

_Did she just call me 'hon'? She only calls Riku that, _I thought.

**Roxas**

"Do ya think that truth serum makes fake truths instead of spoiling secrets?" I asked.

"Naw. Squall had some, and spilled his feelings for Rinoa before their relationship," he answered.

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask?"

"'Cause Kairi looks strangely uncomfortable around Sora."

"Riku's gonna kill your brother when he finds out," Zidane said, tail swishing around.

"How about _if _he finds out?" I countered.

"If. If is good," he said. I opened my phone, and checked the date. It was the middle of December.

"Holy sh*t," I said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's December."

"So?"

"They've hung up the mistletoe," I said.

"How's that a-We gotta go back inside," Zidane said, rushing to the door.

_If they've hung up the mistletoe, then Sora's gonna... You bastard, Roxas. How could you not see this coming? _I thought.

There was a huge crowd of people gathered in a circle. The whole room was silent. Zidane pushed through the crowd, and I followed. We made it through, and we saw my brother lock lips with Kairi.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me. I went to Sora, grabbed his _stupid _collar, and dragged him outside, Squall and Zidane not too far behind.

"WHAT THE HELL, DUDE!?" I shouted.

"Sorry... I accidentally slipped us under it..." he muttered.

"Accidentally? ACCIDENTALLY!? You just jeopardized your entire _life!" _I said.

"How? Riku's not gonna know..."

"You stupid _idiot! _Kairi's in a relationship with Riku because she _loves _you! You are a fricken' Keyblader! She is a stupid Princess of Heart! You gotta let nature take its course! You gotta make the accident-" I stopped in mid-sentence.

"Accident?" he asked.

"Oh, crap. Now I gotta tell you," I said, knowing I'd have to.

"Here's the scoop. Kairi's gonna be in an accident exactly _one week _from now. She'll have amnesia, and forget Riku altogether! You just changed the path of time! Now the war's going to _full _f*ckin' scale!"

Sora just gaped at me.

"I'm so stupid. Namine's going to kill me..." I muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Zidane**

The next day, I just lay in my bed. Someone, Squall maybe, slid a poster under my door. I looked at it, and my eyes widened. I rushed out of my room, and slid past Sora and Roxas, Roxas dragging a snoozing Sora down the stairs.

"Hey! Watch it! Tryin' to prank a twin here!" he yelled.

Sora muttered something about bacon pancakes. I grabbed my stuff, two Mage Mashers and Vivi, and rushed out the door.

"Z-Zidane! Where-Are-we-going!" Vivi said, bobbing up and down.

We were at Garnet's door in a minute. I knocked. Nothing. I knocked harder. Nothing. I banged the door.

"ANYBODY HOME!?" I yelled, using both hands and tail.

Vivi shoved me out of the way. He knocked firmly yet gently.

"Hello, there. I was wondering if we could see Miss Garnet?" he asked kindly at the door.

It opened.

"You've got to be joking," I muttered, Vivi winking at me. At the base of a white staircase, a girl with red hair sat. She was on her iPhone.

"She's upstairs," she said without even looking.

"Thanks, Refia!" Vivi said, rushing up the stairs with me close behind.

"Vivi... Wait up... You gotta... You gotta... WAIT!" I panted, clinging onto the seemingly endless stairs.

By the time we reached the top, I was literally crawling up.

"What took you so long? It was only like...4 flights!" Vivi said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I can't walk that fast!" I gasped.

I stood, and then I saw Garnet come out of her room, I think.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

I held up the poster. Garnet sighed.

"Zidane, just because Squall slips a note saying I want to talk doesn't mean it's true," she said, holding it up.

I looked closer, and saw Squall's writing on it.

It said _You douche! I cant' believe you fell for it!_

I jumped down the floor, and stomped out the door. I threw open my door, and saw Squall there smirking.

"You... SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled, punching his chest with the butt of my Mage Masher.

He fell to the floor, still laughing. I jumped him, and we began grappling on the floor.

**Roxas**

I was silently laughing as I played KH 3D. I was still waiting for when Sora woke up. I heard I scream from downstairs.

"ROXAS!" I heard Sora yelled.

I rushed down the stairs, and ran straight into a war zone. Zidane was thumping Squall, who was trying hard to get out with his Gunblade. Sora came out, dripping in gloppy pancakes. He grabbed a pillow, and tackled me. Zidane and Squall stopped, and watched us pillow fight. Zidane smiled, and whacked Squall with a pillow. Sora stood, and thrust his pillow upward.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" he yelled out.

Yuna and Uncle Laguna were out first. Laguna had his special machine gun embroidered pillow with him. Y'see, pillow fights are the family skill. Everyone knows how to fight as well as pillow fight. So does the whole neighborhood. I heard the thumping of steps, and the door burst open. Kairi and Riku were there with Namine and a pink-haired woman.

"Lightning, this is- AAH!" Riku said as Sora chucked his pillow at him.

Kairi began cracking up, and Namine drew a pillow from who-knows-where.

"Now the fight begins," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Squall**

The pillow fight was beautiful. I whacked Yuna, Zidane, Sora, Zidane, Riku, Zidane... Basically Zidane a lot. The genome kept going for me most of the time. I slipped under Namine's pillow, and she thwacked my stomach. I randomly threw a pillow, and I saw Roxas collapse to the floor. However, the fun stopped when there was a sharp jolt in the ground. Everyone stopped

"Eat my pillow, girlfriend!" an oblivious Roxas yelled, clubbing Namine in the head.

"Shh!" Sora said, a giant key materializing in his hand.

I heard the rumbling of feet.

"Heartless," I muttered.

I drew my gunblade, Dad drew his huge sword, and Roxas had another one of those giant keys in his hand.

"Of course, I forgot about the war," Dad said, gripping the clothed sword in both hands.

"Hon, how could you forget? It's been on the news for ages," Mom said, putting on her special gloves for fist fighting.

I shuddered at Mom's gloves. Those things could decimate most anything. I've lost to them too many times. Anyway, that girl Lightning also had a gunblade. I smirked at that.

"You mastered that thing yet?" I asked.

"Of course. Riku knows," she spat at me.

I jumped out the door, and scowled at the Heartless army in front of us. They were beginning to storm the neighborhood, y'know, smashing houses and such. Sora began running towards them, slashing with that key.

"That's a Keyblade, Squall," Roxas said, coming from who-knows-where.

**A/N Play "The Dark Messanger" now**

I charged at the army, slashing with my blade. One dissipated when my sword touched it.

"One! Two! Three!" I yelled, killing two more.

I could hear Dad near my right.

"Eleven! Twelve!" I heard him say.

I growled, and sliced a whole ten of them. I saw Zidane using a thief sword, called The Ogre, I think.

"Twenty-one!" he yelled.

"Twenty-three!" Roxas shouted, obliterating that exact number.

"You could never beat me! I'm at thirty!" Sora said.

**Sora**

I ran through the army, slicing ahead as I went.

"Thirty-five! Thirty-six!" I yelled, cutting a Neoshadow in two.

The Heartless formed a circle around me. I backed up, and touched a back.

"What are you at?" I asked.

"Thirty-seven," Roxas said.

"Damn."

An Invisible charged out of the circle, slashing its sword menacingly. I gripped my Keyblade tighter, and Roxas held out Oathkeeper.

"I guess you count as three," he said, throwing his Keyblade.

The Invisible deflected it, and I came from behind, cutting a large gap in its back.

It vanished in purple smoke, and Roxas and I began killing the others.

"Forty-two!" I yelled in triumph.

I saw Squall shooting bullets into the massive army, yelling "Forty-five!"

Vivi cast Firaga, destroying a massive number of them.

"Seventy-two!" he shouted.

I felt a blade graze my arm, and I turned. A carbon shadow copy of me stood there, a Shadow Keyblade in his hand.

"I've been wondering when you'd find me," I said, looking straight into Anti-Sora's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sora**

My shadowy counterpart laughed.

"It _is _hard to find people in such a crowd," he said.

I was surprised that no Heartless had stabbed me or killed me yet.

"Oh, that? They're on orders to only let me kill you," Anti-Sora said, reading my thoughts.

"Right."

"Anyway, you ready?" the other me asked.

"Fine. Just to let you know, I'm gonna kick your ass this time."

I rushed at him, bringing my Keyblade down as hard as I could. He jumped, and landed a few feet ahead. My Keyblade struck the ground, leaving large cracks.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said.

I rushed at him again, and again, the same thing happened.

"You could never kill me. Every time, I exposed your weakness."

Then he was holding a wrist. I looked at the body, and it was Kairi.

**Roxas**

Oathkeeper and Oblivion nearly did all my work. I cut through row after row of Gigas Shadows. I stopped when I heard a scream. It was Namine's. I ran through, yelling her name. I found her on the floor, her perfect white dress cloaked in blood.

"Namine? NAMINE!" I yelled, holding her in my arms.

**A/N Play "Roxas's Theme Piano" now.**

"Roxas..." she said quietly.

"No... You're not dying on me, are you?" I asked, the tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry... This is my fault..." she whispered, cringing at her wound.

"No... it's mine. I told Sora about the accident..." I said, feeling the tears drop on the ground.

"You did?" she said, giggling with her blue eyes staring into mine.

"Y-You're going to be okay, alright?" I said.

"That would be nice... I just... wanted... to say... I..." she fell limp.

I began crying. I could only look at Namine's lifeless body. A light blinded me, and the Namine was gone. I felt something... _someone... _in my head.

_She is not dead, _it said.

"Then where is she!?" I yelled to the sky.

_She is safe with me, Roxas Nobody Strife, _the voice said.

"You..." I said, remembering that fateful day in the alley.

**A/N Play "Roxas's Theme" now.**

I was merely eight when I met him. I was playing catch with Sora, and the ball bounced into an alleyway. I ran to get it. I picked it up, and the place got darker.

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

I didn't answer. I picked up the ball, looking around nervously. A person appeared before me. He looked around fifteen.

"I'll ask again: Who are you?" he said, drawing a Keyblade.

I gulped, my hands trembling. "R-Roxas St-Strife."

He lowered the blade. "You are a Nobody."

"A what?"

"A Nobody. One born when someone loses their heart to the Heartless. You know how you were born," he said, looking at me with bright blue eyes.

"St-Stop calling me Nobody! I am someone! I always will be!" I shouted at him, taking steps back.

"Do not deny your Birth by Sleep, Roxas. We both know someone stabbed a sleeping Sora as a baby, and you were born out of that. The only reason you're even here is because of one man," the person said.

I fell to my knees, the memory returning.

"What do you want with me...?" I asked, staring at the dark floor.

"I need your help. When you and Sora enter Keyblade High School, things will... change. You must stick to your Nobody friend, Namine. She will explain when you meet her."

He began fading. I dashed towards him.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" I shouted, afraid he couldn't here me.

"My name: Ventus." And on that note, he faded, and the sky returned to normal.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"There you are, Roxas! Hey, you found the ball!" Sora said, dragging me back to our playing spot.

**WAAH! I was actually crying typing Namine's death scene!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sora**

"You monster..." I said, looking at a seemingly lifeless Kairi.

"Thank you. Where was I...? Oh, yes. I have drained her soul energy to almost nothing. Almost. You see, I need a favor to ask of you," Anti-Sora said, looking at me with those glowing yellow eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I need..." he was stopped when I saw a Keyblade thrust through his chest from behind.

He disappeared, leaving a glowering Roxas.

"Stupid Heartless..." he muttered.

I saw the remains of the army retreat. Squall called me and Roxas over to the little circle everyone formed.

"Alright... How many?" he asked.

"Fifty!" Roxas said proudly.

"Sixty-five! HA!" I said.

"Okay. The winner is..." Squall paused for effect.

"VIVI WITH THE RECORD OF NINETY-FIVE!" he shouted.

Roxas left, hands in his pocket.

"Where're you goin'?" I asked.

"I'm going to look for Namine."

"Why?"

"Same reason you were going to do Anti-Sora that favor for Kairi."

I walked with him. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No. It's my time now," he said.

"No. I _am _going with you. The Heartless are filled with hate for our Keyblades. You think you can stand up to them alone? Namine's not going anywhere. You just fought an army. Rest for a few weeks."

Roxas stopped. His eyes widened. He turned and ran towards the house. I ran with him, as well as everyone else. Except for Riku and Kairi.

"Wait a minute..." I muttered.

It all happened in a flash. Riku leaping to one side. Kairi looking in confusion. The car.

"KAIRI!" I yelled.

**5 hours later (Kairi's Theme is on now)**

I sat in the waiting room trembling with anticipation. Roxas was playing on his PSP. Riku was as anxious as I was. Finally a nurse came in with a clipboard.

"Is she okay?" Riku and I asked at the same time.

"She is fine, but..." her voice trailed off.

Roxas sat in a corner. "But her memory is damaged?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Please. I've been in enough accidents to know," he lied.

"Anyway... She wants to see a Mr. Sora," the nurse said. "Anyone here named Sora?"

I slowly raised my hand, Riku glaring at me.

"I-I'm Sora," I said.

"She is in room 103," the nurse said, standing aside to let me through.

Roxas chuckled slightly. Zidane was leaning against the wall, drool falling from his sleeping face. I walked down the hall, scanning numbers as I went.

"99, 100, 101, 102, 103!" I said, opening the door.

There was Kairi, laying in a standard white hospital bed. I placed a chair next to her bed, and watched her rouse awake.

"Sora...?" she asked, rubbing her forehead.

"I-I'm here," I stuttered.

"Sora!" she said again, leaping into my arms.

"W-Woah! K-Kairi! You're gonna... AAH!" I said, the chair falling on the floor with me still on it.

I managed to get up, and Kairi smiled at me.

"It's great to see you!" she said.

"G-great to see you t-too!" I stammered again.

"Hey, why don't we go to Destiny Islands for the week? With everyone!" she asked.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I said, not sounding myself at all.

We went back to the waiting room, and Riku went to Kairi.

"Kairi! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Who else do you not know here?"

"No one, Roxas. Only the silver-haired dude," she replied.

Riku's face fell. I smirked at him.

"Well, this is certainly interesting. Kairi remembers everyone _but _Riku. Isn't that ironic?" Dad said.

**Roxas**

I decided to try and talk to Ventus.

_Veeentus, you there? _I thought.

_Yeeees. Namine is where you're going. Your brother's original home, _he said.

"Destiny Islands..." I whispered.

Sora beckoned me over. "C'mon, Roxas, or we'll leave without you! And this time I mean it!"

"Son of a bitch," I said, running over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sora**

Kairi let us on a ship that was leaving for Destiny Islands.

"Don't worry about paying, Lightning owes me," she said cheerily.

I got on the ship, and Roxas tapped my shoulder.

"Why don't we play an _innocent _game of hide and seek?" he asked.

**"Festival of the Hunt" now ( watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=XxYFSpQGU5Q)**

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

"I'll count to twenty."

I heard him rush off. I ran off to the suites. I opened one randomly.

"GAH! Sorry, Selphie!" I said, rushing out.

I began opening suites blindly. The following are the cries of the people who's doors I opened.

"AAAHH!"

"Holy sh*t!"

"PERVERT!"

"Get the f*ck out!"

"SORA!"

"I'll kill you, kid!"

"Eh..? Whus' tha'...?"

"Whaddya think yer doin'?!"

"Tryin' to have a moment here!"

"Don't you know the meaning of privacy?!"

"Stupid idiot!"

"Oi! Get back here!"

I began running from pissed off tourists. They were waving fricken' sticks at me! I dashed to one corner. I saw Kairi.

"Sora, what's wrong?" she asked.

"NO TIME!" I yelled, sprinting past.

I could hear their screams getting closer. I came back to the suite hall, and threw open one door. Roxas was there laughing his ass off. Then the tourists came in. One man with strange purple-black hair was at the front.

"Heh heh heh..." he said.

**"Assault of the Silver Dragons" watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=xaslbOv5waI**

Right there I was scarred for life. The man turned into the most gruesome looking Heartless I'd ever seen.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of a Super Shadow, have you?" he asked, antennae holding eyes.

He was basically a Gigas Shadow, only bigger with the grossest eyes everywhere. I drew my Keyblade and chucked it. The Super Shadow looked to the side, and Roxas threw Oathkeeper. I saw our ship fade and be replaced by a simple shadowy battlefield. The Super Shadow looked at us hatefully with glowing yellow eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that..." he said, advancing towards me.

I rolled to one side, throwing my Keyblade again. He smacked it aside, and I caught it. Roxas leaped, and began slicing at it repeatedly. The Super Shadow groaned, but formed a dark energy sphere. He slammed it into the ground, causing columns of purple and black shadow to knock me aside. Roxas seemed more injured than I was. I dug through my pockets, dodging claw strikes as I did. I felt my fingers touch something, and I scooped it out.

"There you are," I whispered.

"ROXAS!" I yelled, throwing my Potion in the air.

"Thanks," he replied, rushing back at the SS (Yeah, I gave it initials.)

I joined Roxas in striking it in the eyes, and it seemed to do the trick in killing it. It collapsed and disappeared with a poof. The shadowy battlefield disappeared too, and we were on the Destiny Island Docks.

"From now on, let's never play hide and seek again," I said.

"Agreed," my twin said.

Roxas then rushed off to an old house nearby, yelling Namine's name.

**Roxas**

**Namine's Theme watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=nwXAh9t8E7E**

"NAMINE!" I yelled.

I burst through the old house's door, and found the love of my life standing there, looking as beautiful as ever. She turned, and smiled at me.

"Roxas..." she said, walking towards me.

"Hi," I said Flynn Rider style (For those who don't know Flynn Rider, watch Tangled, ya stupid bastards).

Then, she kissed me. I was caught off guard completely. It was only a second, but to me it felt like an angel had completed my life. She gently grabbed my hand, and we walked outside to find Sora there, mouth agape with that stupid blank look on his face.

**Ahh... Love. One of the most powerful things on Earth today. Stronger than a nuke or atomic bomb. When I say the strongest, I mean it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Roxas (Keep playing Namine's Theme)**

"She's... still alive?" Sora asked.

"Yes, ass-face. Do you not remember _two _f*cking days ago when I said I was going to search for her?" I replied.

My brunette twin merely grinned, obviously not caring what I just said.

"Well, least she's back, huh?" he said, running off.

Then Kairi came. She smiled gladly when she saw Namine. The two hugged for a short amount of time, and the redhead said a request.

"I want you to restore my memories."

Namine was a bit shocked at this. She looked at me.

"It still happened?" she asked.

**Kairi's Theme **

**Youtube: watch?v=9Rwd36Xq-uQ&feature=related****  
**

I nodded. "Now she wants you to restore her old memories. After all, the sky and the earth fight for the sea all the time, and it wouldn't be fair if the sky had an advantage, now would it?"

Namine reasoned with this. "True, but..."

"You have power over all memories. You can add, erase, or alter them, right? You can leave that one alone," I interrupted.

Namine shook her head. "No. I won't change the Timeline again. You know me, Roxas."

Kairi sighed and crossed her arms. "If you two are going to argue about memories, then I don't want mine back. See ya!"

And she was gone.

**Riku**

**Missing You**

**Youtube: watch?v=a4cQLbyHEd0&feature=related**

I couldn't believe Kairi's accident only erased our moments. I sat near a star-marked tree where there were other trees (I won't even bother describing it, you all know what place I'm talking about). I sighed, and reminisced about my time with Kairi. Her birthday. Sora bought a huge cake that we attempted to finish. Me getting a huge gash from Keyblade training. Kairi bandaging and healing me with kind words and kisses. I sighed, and then Sora was next to me. I jumped in shock.

"How the hell do you do that?!" I asked, breathing heavily.

He merely grinned, and said nothing. "You need some comforting words?"

I growled at him. "Just... Leave me alone."

Sora stood, hands on his hips. "Kairi wouldn't, and I won't either. Now, some emotional quote needs to be here... Uh... C'mon, s'on the tip of my tongue... Got it! Look Riku, Kairi may have forgotten you, but you still have a chance to get her to remember you! No matter what you do, no matter what she thinks, her memories of you are locked within that smart brain of hers!"

I looked at him. "That... makes absolutely no sense."

He grinned again. "I know. I know."

**Stop "Missing You."**

**Sora (A couple hours later)**

**Zidane's Theme**

**Youtube: watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=eLZfselgtlQ**

My family, Kairi, Riku, and Garnet walked around Destiny Islands together.

"It should be around here..." Zidane said, looking at a map.

"Erm, Zidane?" Roxas said.

"Yeah?"

"The map's upside down."

"Oh," my genome cousin said, flipping it around.

"Ah, 'ere we are! The theater is in the exact opposite direction we started in!" he announced, and everyone groaned.

He grinned at us stupidly. "Sorry. But we get some good exercise, yeah?"

Roxas glared at him. "Exercise? I hate that!"

I patted my brother's back. "Don't discourage him. We don't want another Leon in the family..."

We watched Zidane skip off in the direction we were supposed to actually go.

Some time later, we managed to get to the Destiny Islands Theater. I was last to get up the never-ending stairs.

"FINALLY!" I yelled, making it to the top and collapsing onto the floor.

"Now we just have to wait in line for tickets!" Vivi said, grinning brightly at me.

"WHYYY!?" I cried out.

Kairi giggled, and Riku patted her back so I could see. Roxas laughed obnoxiously.

_More _time later, we got the tickets, and then watched the movie. Destiny Islands was famous for its amazing animated movies based off of video games. We decided on "Kingdom Hearts." Zidane got us popcorn. In the theater, I plopped myself in between Riku and Kairi with Zidane.

"Popcorn?" my cousin asked, showing me the giant tub.

I stuffed a handful in my mouth.

"Popcorn?" I saw him ask Riku, but the offer was rejected.

During the movie, when Sora was talking, I was always thinking, _I don't sound like that! _because I don't. Kairi, Riku, Dad, and Selphie looked just as pissed off as I did. All the while, Zidane stuffed his mouth with handful after handful of popcorn, not caring how who sounded like who.

After the movie, Vivi yawned.

"The game was better," he said, walking off back to the ship, which was staying there for a day more.

"I prefer the second movie and Chain of Memories," Roxas said.

"Whatever, Dream Drop Distance was the best," Selphie said.

"I actually prefered Re: Coded and Birth By Sleep," Terra muttered.

"I couldn't care less. I love the entire series," I said.

"I'm going with Sora on this one," Kairi agreed.

"Yeah," Riku added.


	12. Chapter 12

**Roxas**

I sat with Namine on the roof of the hotel around sunset. I had bought Sea-Salt Ice cream for the two of us, and we were enjoying our frozen deserts.

"Hey, Roxas," Namine said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah? Whaddya need?" I said with a mouth full of ice cream, so it sounded like "Ah? Whaoo ee?"

She giggled. But then she immediately put on a serious expression.

"What do you think I should do about Kairi's request?" she asked.

I choked on some of my ice cream, parts of it flying off the building.

"I... I dunno. It's not my decision," I said after a while.

"HEY!" a voice yelled from below.

I looked down to see a figure wiping ice cream off his hair.

"ROXAS! I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" Riku yelled.

Namine and I began laughing really hard. Riku went back inside, and from what I could tell from the top of the building, he was mumbling profanity. I grinned at Namine. She reached out, and stroked my right cheek. What surprised both of us is that I flinched back like she had slapped me instead.

What happened was that a girl's face had crossed my mind. She looked like Kairi when she had short hair, and the hair was black and her eyes were bluer. I didn't know her, but she seemed familiar, and I felt guilty for some reason.

**This familiar music on YouTube: watch?v=HI6M-otah1U**

"Roxas, is something wrong?" Namine asked, concerned.

"This is wrong..." I said.

"What do you..." Namine began.

"I'm sorry Namine. I know we just got together, but... I feel as if I'm doing something wrong," I said, standing.

She nodded, not even crying. She just had a solemn look in her eyes.

"I understand. There's something holding you back, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't know what it is, but we have to suspend our relationship. We'll wait and see if we get back together," I said, and walked back down the stairs.

I walked through the complicated halls of the hotel, mindlessly making turns. Who was that girl? I somehow found the room I shared with Sora, and entered. He had a confused look on his face.

"Whas' wrong, Rox?" he asked, studying my pale face.

"Do you know anything about a girl who looks like Kairi?" I asked.

"Well, there's Namine..." he started, but I cut him off.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

My brunette twin thought for a moment.

"Hmmm... I think so," was his reply.

My stomach flip flopped. "R-Really? Who?"

Sora thought more. Then stomped his foot.

"Dammit, it's like I can't remember anything about this person!"

I tried to jog his memory. "Did she have black hair? Are her eyes bluer than Kairi's?"

Sora began clutching his head, groaning.

"It's on the tip of my tongue... The memory feels like it was locked deep inside me... And I can't find the key..."

"You can do it, Sora! Remember! You _will_ find the key to that one memory! I believe in you!" I began shouting.

I know, it's sappy, but it worked. Sora gasped.

"Her name... It was Xion..." he whispered.

"What do you mean 'was!?' Isn't she alive?" I could hear the desperation in my voice.

"No... She's gone..." Sora said, and he began crying, his knees on the ground and his head buried in his hands.

"Hey, hey. Stop crying. Please?" I said.

"How can I stop!? I'm sorry Roxas, but it's my fault she died! MINE! And..." he looked at me with misty blue eyes.

"You loved her."

I took a few steps back in shock.

"How is it your fault?" I whispered.

Sora looked at me again.

"Remember when I lost some of my memory that day when we were eleven?" he asked.

I nodded.

"In doing that, I created a Replica. My memories leaked out of my head and formed their own body. That body became known as the girl Xion. Then, she sacrificed herself just for me to regain that memory after months of pondering," Sora said.

"But, by dying, all memories of her were erased. Except for mine."

"So that's why you can remember her..." I said, looking at the floor sadly.

Just then Namine came into the room. She looked at the sobbing Sora, then at me.

"Did something happen here?" she asked.

I said, "We need some time."

She didn't question me. Suddenly, Sora began floating off the floor. He looked at me, his sky-blue eyes holding a knowing look.

"Sora! What are you doing!?" I shouted.

"I'm doing you a favor. I'm bringing back Xion!" he said.

Namine gasped.

"But, if you do that, then..." she said.

"I don't care if I forget Kairi! We'll never be together anyway! I want Roxas to be happy! He is more important than my sad stupid love life!" he shouted, and my vision went white.

When my vision returned to normal, I saw Sora collapse on the ground. Behind him, there was a girl. Her hair was jet black. Her eyes were like Sora's, but they had Kairi's look. She wore a white T-shirt, and grey shorts. And her face, it was exactly like Kairi's. She looked at me, and smiled.

"Roxas..." she whispered.

I walked towards her uncertainly.

"X-Xion...?" I stuttered.

I turned to Namine, who smiled. She made a "go on, I don't care" gesture with her hands, and I tackled Xion into a hug.

"Xion!" I said again.

"R-Roxas... You're... suffocating me..." she said weakly.

I let go, and put my hands on her cheeks, a concerned look on my face.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, thank you..." she said.

Sora got up from the floor.

"Your welcome..." Sora said.

"You should thank Kairi," I said, grinning at him.

"W-Who?" he said.

"You know, Kairi? The girl you've had a crush on since you were six? Don't you remember her?" I asked, my grin slowly fading.

Sora thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"I've never had a crush on anyone. Roxas, I'm pretty sure I've never met anyone called Kairi," he said.

**YOU MUST READ THIS TO DECIDE HOW THE STORY GOES!**

**So, whaddya think? I managed to put Xion in this story, but I need to know one thing. Do you guys want her to be with Riku or Roxas? I put a poll on my profile so you can decide.**


	13. FINAL MIX APPROACH

**Another short with me and the KH crew! Don't worry, it's not as sad as with... Zelda Interviews...**

Keyblader was reading FanFics, and he was reading the most recent chapter from "She Can Move." He finished, and spun around in his chair.

"Hey, Sora!" he called.

Three Soras popped out. "Yeah?" they asked in the same fashion.

"The Keyblade High one," Keyblader said.

Two ran off.

"What?" KH Sora asked.

"I want to rewrite your story."

Sora peered over Keyblader's shoulder. "Is it because of that Miss Ashlynn girl?"

Keyblader nodded. "I was originally gonna do it after the original was finished, but this has inspired me."

"To completely change it?" Sora finished.

"Almost completely change it," Keyblader corrected.

Sora turned to face something. "You heard the guy. Keyblade High's gonna be rewritten."

"It'll be called..." Keyblader paused for emphasis.

"KEYBLADE HIGH: FINAL MIX!" he shouted, rattling the room.

"CRAP!" a voice yelled, and Keaton fell on the floor.

The boy got up, dusting himself. "Don't do that! What in the World That Never Was was that for!?"

"Cheesy attempt at humor," Keyblader said, grinning.


End file.
